Kembali
by ShuuShou
Summary: Bukankah kau selalu menunggunya apapun yang terjadi? Kemana kesetiaanmu selama ini? Dia sudah hilang tidak tahu kemana. Bukankah wajar kalau aku lelah?


_Bukankah rasa suka itu bisa datang dan hilang kapan saja? Apa aku harus bertahan menunggunya atau aku harusnya bermain dengan yang lain untuk mengisi rasa hampa dalam hati ini?_

 _Maksudmu melupakannya?_

 _Ya, memangnya apalagi?_

 _Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Bukankah kau selalu menunggunya apapun yang terjadi? Kemana kesetiaanmu selama ini?_

 _Heh, kau salah. Aku bukan orang yang setia._

 _Bukan? Lalu kenapa kau menolak siapapun yang datang kepadamu selama ini? Kau masih mengharapkannya kembali._

 _Sok tahu sekali. Dia sudah hilang tidak tahu kemana. Bukankah wajar kalau aku lelah?_

 _Kau pasti bisa bertahan._

 _Berisik. Menghilang saja sana._

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Kembali (c) ShuuShou**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, Typo, etc**

 **{Nijimura Shuuzou x Haizaki Shougo}**

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu. Bahu naik turun. Oksigen dipaksa mengalir cepat mengisi kedua ruang paru-paru. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari kening.

"Cih. Mimpi sialan," rutuknya.

Ia lantas tak sengaja menoleh ke tempat di sebelahnya.

Kosong.

 _Kau mimpi buruk, huh? Kemari. Aku akan memelukmu._

Pikirannya kembali ke masa disaat setengah bagian dari tempat tidur itu masih ada penghuninya. Obrolan-obrolan tidak penting menjadi dongeng sebelum tidur. Sepasang tangan kokoh menjadi bantal sekaligus selimut yang nyaman dan menghangatkan-walaupun sang empunya pada pagi harinya akan protes karena tangannya kram, Haizaki tidak peduli.

Sekarang yang ia dapati hanya kekosongan disana. Tidak ada kalimat dengan nada khawatir ataupun pelukan nyaman yang biasa menenangkannya kala ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

Masih sama saja. Hampa.

Haizaki meraih ponselnya. Melihat kembali pesan-pesan yang ia kirim beberapa waktu belakangan. Pesan yang selalu menarik perhatiannya setiap hari. Berharap yang diseberang sana sadar dan membalas dengan segera.

Tapi nihil. Pesan itu masih sama seperti saat ia mengirimnya. Tidak ada pemberitahuan ataupun tanda bahwa pesan itu telah dibaca.

Masih sama saja. Tanda ceklis abu-abu masih setia menghiasi. Pertanda masih tidak ada respon apa-apa.

"Heh, apa yang kuharapkan? Bodoh sekali."

Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan melirik jam di atas nakas. Pukul lima pagi. Baru tiga jam sejak ia tertidur setelah seharian berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas yang diakhiri perkelahian dengan beberapa orang di sebuah gang di pinggir kota. Masalahnya sederhana hanya karena ia idak sengaja menginjak kaki salah satu dari mereka dan tidak meminta maaf. Yah, bukan Haizaki namanya kalau menyelesaikan masalah dengan meminta maaf.

Luka robek di sudut bibir yang didapatnya dari perkelahian-yang tentu saja dimenangkannya-masih terasa perih. Begitu juga dengan luka-luka memar di seluruh tubuhnya. Haizaki tidak peduli. _Toh,_ tidak akan ada lagi yang akan memarahinya.

 _Tch. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu berhenti berkelahi. Kau mau kutambah luka-lukamu ini huh?_

Haizaki mendecih. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menghilang dari pikiranku, sialan?"

Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Tubuhnya masih kaku untuk digerakkan. Sendi-sendinya masih berteriak minta istirahat tapi perutnya tidak mau tidak mau diam karena tidak mendapat asupan sejak kemarin siang.

Haizaki mengambil setangkup roti dari meja makan kemudian mengunyahnya. Tangan kanan memegang mug berukuran sedang berisi kopi yang uapnya masih mengepul hangat. Ia terlalu malas membuat sarapan.

Ia menatap mug itu. Gambar pelangi dengan awan kelabu menghiasi sisinya.

 _Kau mengerti, 'kan? Pakai mug ini supaya kau selalu ingat denganku dan aku bisa selalu ingat denganmu._

"Memangnya sekarang kau ingat denganku? Bodoh."

Dan ia langsung membuang isi mug yang masih berisi tiga perempatnya dan meletakkannya di tempat cuci piring. Berencana membiarkannya tergeletak disana berhari-hari tanpa tersentuh. Kalau bisa ia ingin membuangnya tapi hati kecilnya melarang. Haizaki merutuki diri sendiri karena dengan bodohnya terjebak dalam perasaan yang lemah. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Ini bukan Haizaki namanya.

Tapi jangan menyalahkannya. Salahkan orang yang pergi begitu saja tanpa memberinya kabar sedikit pun sampai sekarang. Yang Haizaki tahu hanyalah saat itu ia pulang tidak ada lagi orang di rumah dan begitu terus hingga saat sekarang. Ia tetap sendiri.

 _Aku akan keluar kota, Shou. Tidak perlu dicari. Maaf._ Begitu isi pesan terakhir yang dibuat di secarik kertas yang kemudian ditempel di pintu kulkas.

Awalnya Haizaki galau hingga berhari-hari karena orang itu tidak juga kembali. Tapi perlahan Haizaki mulai tidak peduli atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk berhenti peduli.

Hingga suatu hari suara itu menyapanya. Datang kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Menyentak kembali memori-memori lama ke permukaan. Membuka kembali peti yang telah lama dikuncinya rapat-rapat.

"Haizaki..."

Haizaki mematung. Langkahnya memasuki rumah langsung terhenti.

Suara itu...

Ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

Apa dia baru saja mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang selama ini ia ingin dengar?

Ah, mungkin ia salah dengar. Tidak mungkin orang itu ada disini. Bukannya ia sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi? Bukankah orang itu meminta agar Haizaki tidak mencarinya? Lalu untuk apa dia kembali lagi? Beribu pertanyaan muncul dalam kepala si surai abu.

"Oi, jawab saat aku memanggilmu, bodoh."

Haizaki merutuk kembali. Apa sebegitu rindunya ia dengan orang itu hingga setiap saat suaranya selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya?

Haizaki memilih untuk tidak peduli. Ia lanjut melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah tapi sebersit pikiran tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Ponsel dikeluarkan dari saku. Ia kembali mengecek pesan-pesan yang ia kirim.

Tanda sialan berbentuk ceklis abu-abu itu masih setia disana. Lalu? Apa seseorang yang sedang berada di belakangnya saat ini nyata dan bukan bagian dari delusi-delusinya? Katakan padanya sekarang ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Haizaki berbalik dan melihat orang itu tengah berdiri disana. Surai eboni, garis rahang tegas, tubuh yang tinggi atletis itu masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali ia ingat.

Si kelabu perlahan mendekat. Ia masih tidak yakin dengan yang dialaminya saat ini. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna sepenuhnya. Tangannya mengepal kemudian—

Duakk—

Satu pukulan melayang telak ke ulu hati.

Nijimura sedikit terhuyung. Biasanya ia akan balas memukul tapi untuk kali ini ia lebih memilih membiarkan Haizaki. Ia hanya membalas pukulan itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang tidak bisa dibaca artinya. Entah itu karena senang bisa bertemu dengan Haizaki atau itu jenis senyuman rasa bersalah.

Haizaki kini tengah menatapnya. Nijimura bisa melihat ekspresi kesal tapi juga rindu yang teramat sangat disana. Nijimura tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi Haizaki. Ah, apa ia melihat ada sedikit air di sudut mata Haizaki?

"Kau... kembali."

Ucapan Haizaki yang terbata membuat dada Nijimura ngilu. Sedikit rasa sesak menyerang dadanya.

"I-ini bukan berarti aku merindukanmu, bodoh," kilahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Nijimura merutuki diri sendiri. Kenapa disaat seperti ini gengsinya malah mengambil alih? Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu malah membuat Haizaki semakin sakit?

Nijimura hanya tidak tahu, dengan kepergiannya saja sudah membuat Haizaki seperti orang gila.

"Ah, begitu." Haizaki tersenyum simpul. Apa yang ia harapkan? Berarti Nijimura kembali bukan untuknya.

Rasa sesak itu kembali menyerang Nijimura kala melihat ekspresi Haizaki. Rasanya sekarang ia ingin sekali memeluk Haizaki kembali dan mengusap lembut surai abu yang telah lama ia rindukan itu. Tapi sebuah pikiran menghalangi niatnya.

"Maaf tidak menghubungimu. Aku ada sedikit masalah." Nijimura mengusap tengkuknya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Shou?"

Haizaki tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, berbicara seperti ini membuatnya canggung dan kehilangan kata-kata. Padahal biasanya ia akan dengan senang hati melayangkan 'kata-kata manisnya' kepada mantan kapten timnya itu.

"Aku baik. Kau?"

Nijimura tersenyum. "Baik, kurasa. Setidaknya sekarang aku lega sudah melihatmu. Apa aku boleh memegang tanganmu?" Sedikit nada ragu terselip dalam kalimat Nijimura.

"Heh, tidak biasanya kau meminta izin. Kau sopan sekali, kapten. Sepertinya tidak percuma kau pergi selama itu." Jawab Haizaki sarkas.

"Itu karena siapa tahu saja kau sudah punya seseorang."

Haizaki terdiam. Melihat hal itu Nijimura ikut diam. Ia tidak ingin mendengar Haizaki menjawab 'ya'. Ia belum siap menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata Haizaki sudah menemukan penggantinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya muak.

"Orang lain?" Haizaki melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ya. Seseorang menanyakan itu padaku. Dan aku sangat terganggu oleh pertanyaan itu."

"Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang _absurd._ " Nijimura tersenyum.

Haizaki memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mampu untuk menjawab. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa punya orang lain saat perasaannya masih terombang-ambing dan digantung tidak jelas oleh orang sialan yang sedang ada di depannya saat ini?

Pemuda abu itu berbalik. Memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Nijimura.

Namun detik berikutnya sepasang tangan kokoh meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sebuah kecupan ia rasakan singgah di tengkuknya. Haizaki terkesiap.

"Bodoh. Kau benar-benar mengabaikanku. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang jawab aku saat aku bertanya padamu, huh?"

Haizaki tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bibirnya terasa terkunci. Hanya hangat yang terasa saat ia rasakan punggungnya yang menempel pada dada Nijimura. Rengkuhan tangan yang sekarang tengah melingkari pinggangnya dan deru nafas di tengkuknya membuat wajahnya memanas. Begitupun matanya. Kalau harga diri tidak menekannya, Haizaki yakin air mata akan mengalir turun saat ini juga.

Kecupan demi kecupan kemudian ia rasakan di tengkuknya. Sesekali hisapan kuat mendarat disana membuat ia yakin akan meninggalkan bekas merah yang cukup sulit untuk dihilangkan. Tubuhnya semakin ditarik mendekat oleh pemuda yang kini beralih menginvansi daerah belakang telinganya.

Melihat tidak ada respon, Nijimura mengecup lembut bekas merah yang ia buat di ceruk leher Haizaki. Pelukan semakin ia eratkan membuat punggung si abu semakin menempel di dadanya. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau sudah punya penggantiku atau tidak, Shou. Maaf aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memelukmu. Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya di telinga si abu.

Dan kalimat terakhir Nijimura sukses membuat wajah Haizaki memerah sempurna hingga ke telinga.

"Kau idiot, brengsek, menyebalkan. Aku membencimu." Kata-kata umpatan meluncur mulus dari bibir Haizaki. Tangannya memegang erat lengan Nijimura yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Rasanya aku ingin menghajarmu sampai mati, kapten sialan."

Nijimura tersenyum mendengar umpatan-umpatan itu. Ia tahu bahwa Haizaki juga sangat merindukannya, hanya saja pemuda itu tidak mau jujur. Tsundere seperti biasa.

"Yeah, aku tahu aku memang tampan, mempesona, dan baik hati. Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Shou."

"Aku tidak memujimu, idiot. Apa otakmu bergeser dari tempatnya? Cih."

"Ya, otakku bergeser karena setiap hari aku memikirkanmu. Aku jadi gila karena tidak bisa bertemu denganmu." Nijimura meniup tengkuk Haizaki dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lagi disana. "Aku gila memikirkan saat kau mimpi buruk dan aku tidak bisa memeluk untuk menenangkanmu. Aku gila saat memikirkan kau terlibat perkelahian dan pulang dalam keadaan babak beluk dan aku tidak bisa mengobati luka-lukamu. Aku gila karena tidak bisa melihat senyumanmu, Shou."

Haizaki merasa kakinya tiba-tiba berubah seperti agar-agar. Tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya karena mendengar semua kata-kata dari Nijimura dan kecupan lembut yang ia berikan di tengkuknya. Matanya terasa panas. Rasanya Haizaki ingin menangis.

Astaga, kenapa tiba-tiba ia _mellow_ seperti ini?

"Ahh.." Sebuah lenguhan-yang sedari tadi ia tahan-lepas saat Haizaki merasakan Nijimura menjilat dan menghisap lehernya. "B-berhenti, bodoh."

"Katakan, Shou. Apa kau memaafkanku?" Nijimura menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh pemuda yang berada di pelukannya. Memenuhi kembali segala kekosongan yang ia rasakan selama ia pergi.

"Kalau aku katakan tidak, kau mau apa? Uh..." Haizaki menahan tangan Nijimura yang mulai bergerak menelusuri perutnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu memaafkanku."

Nijimura meraih dagu Haizaki kemudian mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Untuk sesaat hanya berupa kecupan biasa hingga sejurus kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan di bibir bawah dan atas. Saat si pemuda kelabu membuka mulutnya untuk meraup oksigen, Nijimura melesakkan lidahnya masuk menginvansi rongga mulut Haizaki. Belit-membelit terjadi selama beberapa menit. Saliva menyatu dan mengalir dari sudut bibir. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah walau pada akhirnya seperti biasa Nijimura-lah yang menjadi pemenangnya.

Kemudian entah kapan dan bagaimana ciuman itu berlanjut dengan penyatuan keduanya di ranjang dengan pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Walaupun pendingin udara bekerja dengan maksimal, suhu ruangan terasa meningkat. Bunyi desahan memenuhi ruangan kamar yang dulu mereka tempati berdua sebelum Nijimura pergi. Seprai yang tadinya cukup rapi kini kusut karena diremat erat oleh Haizaki. Keringat mengalir di tubuh keduanya. Beberapa titik terlempar ke udara saat Nijimura menaikkan tempo dan menyebabkan lenguhan meluncur mulus dari bibir Haizaki yang merah dan bengkak.

Permainan berlangsung beberapa kali hingga berakhir dengan si surai abu tertidur pulas di pelukan si surai eboni.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shou. Maaf." Surai abu dikecup lembut dan dibalas dengan pelukan.

"Kalau kau menghilang tanpa kabar, kupastikan aku akan memburu dan membunuhmu." Haizaki mengeratkan pelukannya menghirup aroma tubuh sang kapten yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Nijimura terkekeh dan mengusap punggung Haizaki. "Kau menyeramkan. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Haizaki tersenyum. Ah, kalimat itu persis dengan kalimat yang pernah diucapkan kepadanya dulu. Tapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnya ia ditinggalkan.

Sebuah benda diam-diam ia keluarkan dari bawah bantalnya. Benda yang selama ini ia simpan disana kalau-kalau suatu saat ia membutuhkannya.

Haizaki mendekat untuk memeluk lebih erat.

Seketika seprai putih kusut bersimbah cairan merah. Melumuri ranjang tempat keduanya beristirahat setelah permainan pertama. Sebentuk senyuman tercetak di wajah Haizaki.

Permainan kedua baru saja dimulai, Nijimura.

.

.

.

 _Lihat. Si brengsek itu menghilang lagi, 'kan? Tapi sekarang aku tahu kemana ia pergi. Tidak sulit untuk mencarinya._

 _Kau gila. Sekarang kau kehilangan dia untuk selamanya._

 _Kalau begitu tinggal kususul saja. Itu perkara mudah._

.

.

.

 **-The End-**

 **Halllooo~ Author receh ini kembali dengan seperangkat FF NijiHai gaje seperti biasa. Untuk yang bertanya kenapa endingnya begitu, jangan tanyakan saya. Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa. Silakan gampar saja saya. Saya pasrah.**

 **Harusnya di bulan Ramadhan ini bikin FF yang syariah, tapi otak nista ini malah mikir ke yang anu. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

 **Terakhir...**

 **Mind to review? /kedip/ /dibuang/**


End file.
